Dr. Vellian Crowler (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Dr. Vellian Crowler is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Vellian Crowler, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Prior to April 16, 2018, he was exclusive to the special event Dr. Crowler's Tricky Tests, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Green Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Dr. Vellian Crowler at the Gate. During the special event, Academy Notebooks are required instead. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-DrVellianCrowler.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-DrVellianCrowler.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-DrVellianCrowler.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-DrVellianCrowler.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-DrVellianCrowler.png | Defeat Icon-DULI-DrCrowlersTrickyTests.png | Event icon Unlock Missions Deck Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Skill: "Middle Age Mechs" Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Neos Cup Duelist Chronicles GX: Welcome to Duel Academy! Level 20 Skill: "Ties of the Brethren" (Vellian Crowler begins the Duel with the Spell Card "Ties of the Brethren" in his hand.) Level 40 Skill: "Middle Age Mechs " (Activate the Continues Spell "Ancient Gear Castle" at the beginning of Vellian Crowler's first turn.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Dr. Vellian Crowler reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 or higher Dr. Vellian Crowler, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki or Jaden/Yubel, Crowler says "You're nothing but a truant!" followed by "I'll fail this insolent little brat and send him home in no time!" **When he wins the Duel, Crowler says "That's what you get, slacker!" followed by "Your Duel gets the same grade as all your tests - an F minus!" **When he loses the Duel, Crowler says "Jaden, as a professor, I remember all my students." followed by "But I especially won't forget you for being the slacker of all slackers." ;Zane Truesdale *When he wins a Duel with Zane Truesdale, Crowler says "Zane..." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Golem", a cut-in frame of Crowler appears, and he announces "Step forward, Ancient Gear Golem!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Ancient Gear Golem" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Ancient Gear Golem" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hahahaha! Go, Ancient Gear Golem!" followed by "Mechanized Melee!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound", a cut-in frame of Crowler appears, and he announces "Come on out, Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound!" (spoken as "Come on out, Ancient Gear Golem - Mechanized Melee!") **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound attacks!" (spoken as "Ancient Gear Golem - Mechanized Melee attacks!") followed by "Mechanized Melee Mahem!...That's a tongue twister." **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound's effect activates!" (spoken as "Come on out, Ancient Gear Golem - Mechanized Melee's effect activates!") *When Crowler Summons "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem", a cut-in frame of Crowler appears, he announces "I never expected to use this monster against a student!" followed by "Feel the wrath of Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Prepare to be expelled! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! Attack!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Beast", a cut-in frame of Crowler's face briefly appears, and he announces "Here's my four-legged friend, Ancient Gear Beast!" **Most of the time when Crowler declare an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Beast, show 'em who's top dog!" followed by "Precious Fang!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Engineer", a cut-in frame of Crowler's face briefly appears, and he announces "Come here, Ancient Gear Engineer!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Ancient Gear Engineer!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Engineer's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Hydra", a cut-in frame of Crowler's face briefly appears, and he announces "Appear, Ancient Gear Hydra!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Hydra, devour 'em!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Hydra's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon", a cut-in frame of Crowler's face briefly appears, and he announces he announces "This dragon will shine for eternity!" followed by "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Eat this. Attack, Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear", he announces "Come here, Ancient Gear!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Ancient Gear!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Box", he announce "I present to you... Ancient Gear Box!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Box attacks!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Box's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Cannon", he announces "Roll in, Ancient Gear Cannon!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Cannon, lock and load!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Cannon's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Knight", he announces "Ancient Gear Knight is here!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Knight! Spear 'em!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier", he announces "Rise, Ancient Gear Soldier!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Soldier, attack!" followed by "Rapid Fire Flurry!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Wyvern", he announces "Swoop the the field, Ancient Gear Wyvern!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Sink your fangs, Ancient Gear Wyvern!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Wyvern's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Toon Ancient Gear Golem", he announces "My Ancient Gear Golem... Eh, whatever." followed by "Because here comes Toon Ancient Gear Golem!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Toon Ancient Gear Golem!" followed by "Attack with... I don't know... Flaming Jab?" (spoken as "Attack with... I don't know... ah... Flaming Jab?") ;Spells/Traps *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Castle", he announces "My Continuous Spell activates! Ancient Gear Castle!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Drill", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Drill!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Explosive", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Explosive!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Factory", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Ancient Gear Factory!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Fist" or its effect, he announces "I activate my Equip Spell, Ancient Gear Fist!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Fortress", he announces "I activate my Continuous Spell, Ancient Gear Fortress!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Tank" or its effect, he announces "The Equip Spell, Ancient Gear Tank!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Workshop", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Workshop!" *When Crowler activates "Geartown", he announces "I activate my Field Spell, Geartown!" *When Crowler activates "Magnet Circle LV2", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Magnet Circle LV2!" *When Crowler activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Crowler activates "Spell Gear", he announces "I activate Spell Gear!" *When Crowler activates the effect of "Statue of the Wicked", he announces "My Trap Card activates! Statue of the Wicked!" followed by "I Special Summon 1 Wicked Token!" *When Crowler activates "Zero Gravity", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Zero Gravity!" Unsused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Gadget", he announces "Emerge, Ancient Gear Gadget!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Ancient Gear Gadget!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Gadget's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera", he announces "Lay eyes on Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go get 'em, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", he announces "Hehehehehe... Soar, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take this! Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon attack!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Howitzer", he announces "Here's the machine of all machines. Ancient Gear Howitzer!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Ancient Gear Howitzer!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Howitzer's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound", he announces "Pounce on in, Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" followed by "Who's a good pooch? You are. You are." **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Sink 'em. Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect activates!" *When Crowler Summons "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", he announces "Join us, Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!" **Most of the time when Crowler declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hahaha. Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attacks!" followed by "Crush of Darkness!" **When Crowler activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Catapult", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Catapult!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Inspection", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Inspection!" *When Crowler activates "Ancient Gear Reborn", he announces "The Continuous Trap, Ancient Gear Reborn!" *When Crowler activates "Crazy Summon Gear", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Crazy Summon Gear!" *When Crowler activates "Damage Condenser", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" *When Crowler activates "Desperate Battle", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Desperate Battle!" *When Crowler activates "Limiter Removal" he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Limiter Removal!" *When Crowler activates "Unfinished Ancient Gear", he announces "The Trap Card, Unfinished Ancient Gear!" *When Crowler activates "Unfinished Time Box" he announces "The Continuous Trap, Unfinished Time Box!" Trivia *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Continuous Spell activated: **Maximillion Pegasus - It's a Toon World **Alexis Rhodes - Master of Rites II **Dr. Vellian Crowler - Middle Age Mechs *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters